Talk:Galactic Empires
Do to requests a talk page has been created here. Please feel free to explain any unclear things about your empire, or if you want to ask someone about their own. Karnasaur Fleet To clears things up about the Karnasaur fleet I will explain each ship: Imperial-class fighters are standard fighters Fire-class bombers are standard bombers Raptor-class Fighters are better then Imperial-Class fighters Quetius-class bombers are better then Fire-class Protector-class frigates are standard frigates Destroyer-class cruisers are standard cruisers Attack craft are starfighter/capital ship hybrids Devastator-class cruisers are better then Destroyer-class Empire-class carriers are standard carriers Eliminator-class destroyers are standard destroyers Annihlation-class destroyers are the most powerful ships in the fleet. They are all differant and will their class will have an effect. Just provide a link it takes too much space. You can go like standard fighters/bombers, advanced fighters/bombers, standard frigates/cruisers, also attack craft are not starfighter capital ship hybrids, they are a small corvette. Don't add all the class stuff. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Also in the Heglarean empire they have stats like that to, it's just that in Galactic Empires we don't do stuff like that, we just go Destroyer, Frigate, Fighter, etc. It's not based on your empire its just that way to make it simpler. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) A Simple Request One of the super-destroyers in orbit around the Hunre planet deploy a HoloScout of the Karnasaur Emperor. "As you can see, our super-destroyers are poised to destroy your colony. Any ships engaging them will be quickly destroyed, even your fleet of destroyers will not last long against them. We have a simple request in exchange for the life of your people: The immediate decommisioning of your 20 destroyers and transfernce of them to under Karnasaur control. We promise to not use them for any form of war, only to assure they do not bring harm to us or others. You have until 1500 hours (5:00) tommorrow to respond to our demands." Nra Vadumee Emperor of the Karnasaurs What now pitful Karnasaurs?! Surrender before we blow you away! Fleet Admiral Erj Ope Commander of the 45th Hunren Fleet (note: the emperor didnt give that order hmmm..) Sub-Space clear-up Spyzombie, you have it wrong. You don't have "protection on will", you can go into subspace, a compressed plane of space beneath our own. This means you can travel faster, avoid effects in this galaxy, and dodge laser fire, but dodging requires some skill. So I would have defeated you since you didn't know of sub-space or your relation before. I'm going to reverse that edit, but if it really bothers you, you can change it back. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Nra, the UE is designed to destroy the subspace area too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) In point of fact, in order for the UE to be able to do that, it would require massive amounts of energy, and the ability to have its pulse carried into what is, essentially, a different universe. I'm only speaking the facts, and plus, subspace is compressed. destroying one area on the same scale as normal space would destroy a much larger portion. Unless the UE can change its frequency upon entering subspace, it would destroy too much. But thats all beside the point. His fleet isn't invincable because of their relation, so I would have won. Thats just the facts, OK? :That's what is. Immense amounts of energy. Also I only think it destroys regular matter, which is vaporized into Photons. Dark Matter & Energy remain, and regular matter in the subspace also dies. It travels into subspace like a starship on explosion. As for compression that's too bad for the other traveling aliens in the area. Also I don't get the Key of the Ancients. How does it work??? Um yeah, so Karnasaurs and Hunre both descend from Key of the Ancients. Cool, Heglareans are hippies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Charter Look at the article and please sign the charter so peace may prevail. 1st Galactic Charter--Spyzombie45 23:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Days? I have two questions about the days: *When do they start and end? As in, which timezone do they align to? *Are these days actual in-universe days, or could they be said to be 'years' for the universe? (It would be more realistic that way.) Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC)